1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for lifting a seagoing construction such as a drilling rig.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different methods for lifting such constructions at sea have already been proposed, such as described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,919. Use is made herein of two floater bodies on either side of the construction for lifting, wherein lifting devices are arranged projecting along the longitudinal sides thereof. The drawback of such an embodiment is that the constituent components of the lifting means limit the free movement of the construction for lifting relative to the floater bodies. It is herein noted that the swell of the sea requires a continuous compensation of the relative movements of the floater bodies in relation to the construction to be lifted.